Possession
by xxHarleyxx
Summary: He's been waiting four years and his precious Sarah still refuses to renounce her power over him. He's sick of waiting. Sarah belongs to him. And he will make her his!
1. Prologue

_Authors note: My first labyrinth fic. It's taken me absolutely ages to finally sit down and write this story even though – admittedly – a certain goblin king has permanently set up camp in my head. Possibly along with a band of travelling gypsies. But that's not the point.  
__Here it is. Possession._

_** As we all know I do not and unfortunately will never own Labyrinth or any of its characters. No matter how much of an obsession it has become…_

**-Prologue –**

I sat on the throne one leg thrown over the arm of the chair whilst the other hung limply to the ground. My – eugh how I hated using that word for these creatures! – _My _goblins ran wildly around the castle, chasing chickens and crashing into each other stupidly. I groaned and rested my head in my gloved hand as I began tapping my foot with my riding crop. The gesture helped calm my nerves. My mind began to wonder and one _particular _human girl came to mind. No. I couldn't call her girl. Not any more.

One particular woman.

I sighed and threw the crop furiously across the room, knocking out one of the slower goblins. I sat up and threw my head back over the throne staring at the ceiling. It had been four years.  
Four years! And still she never left my mind.

Her bright green eyes. So innocent. At the same time filled with such power. Such determination.  
Her skin. Beautiful and pale.  
Her red, luscious lips. Her long dark hair and that hypnotic smell which seemed to drift from every strand to my nose – enticing me to ran my hand through it. I closed my eyes and she was there. Looking at me with that face. Dressed in the clothing I'd given her. A white ball gown. She stared at me, ignoring the crowd around her and I took her hand in mine. We began to dance, spinning through the bubble as if we had always been meant for this. Her eyes didn't leave mine and I smiled. She didn't want to leave. This was what she wanted.

And then it had stopped. She'd pulled away. Broken from the dream she knew she had always wished for. I stood up, kicking every goblin that got in my way as I strode across the room.

Why had she left?

I let out a pained cry and slammed my fist into the wall, letting the small pieces of stone fall to the floor with a soft crack. I brushed the dust from my black glove and threw the large doors open, my footsteps echoing through the narrow halls of my castle.

Four years…

_"Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered. I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city! For my will is as strong as yours and my -"_

_"Stop! Wait. Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you! Your dreams!"_

_"And my kingdom is great…"_

_"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you. And you can have everything that you want!"_

_"Kingdom is great…Damn! I can never remember that line."_

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"_

_"My kingdom is great, my kingdom is great… You have no power over me."_

**"**_**You have no power over me!"** _

She'd said the line. That one line. And because of it I was completely powerless to come in contact with her. But I'd watched her constantly. I pulled a crystal from the air in front of me and held it up, staring into the glass as an image appeared. Sarah was sleeping soundly the blankets rising and falling with her slow, soft breathing. I ached to touch her. To run my hand down her soft face. But I couldn't. Not unless _she_ wanted me to. She had to renounce her power over me! I threw the crystal into the wall and kept walking. I'd had enough of waiting for her! She was mine. And so I would make her mine.

She would fear me. Love me and do as I said.

She would be mine…


	2. Thirteen bells

I woke suddenly, the loud echo of thunder still rumbling in my ears. I sat up with a frustrated sigh and brushed a strand of hair from my face. I shivered suddenly, feeling as though someone had been watching me. I shook the feeling off with an angry murmur.

It had been four years. FOUR YEARS. And I still couldn't sleep during a thunderstorm. My roommate - Rikki – also had trouble sleeping while thunder and lightening were battling outside. But I knew for a fact that it was simply the noise that frightened her. Not the memory of a _particular_ Goblin King bursting through the nursery door after his army of goblins had just kidnapped a _particular_ baby brother. I pushed the covers back and threw my legs over the side of my bed. As I did a lamp clicked on. Rikki sat up resting her head on her elbow and her elbow on her pillow.

"Can't sleep?" I asked and she nodded her blonde curly hair bobbing as she did.

"I hate storms." She groaned and I let out a small laugh.

"I know."

"Do you think you'll get back to sleep?" she asked.

"Do I ever?"

A smile crept over my face. I didn't have to ask; the look on Rikki's face told me she was thinking _exactly_ what I was thinking. I crept from the room and into the poor excuse of a kitchen. I fished a tub of ice cream from the bar fridge and two spoons from a drawer before returning to our room. Rikki had turned on the small CD player on her desk and a soothing melody was forcing its way into my head. I took a deep breath and let out all my anxiety as I exhaled. There was nothing to worry about. It had been four years. _The goblin king _wasn't going to make a reappearance. I sat cross legged on Rikki's bed, the ice-cream nestled in the blankets between us. We each scooped up a helping and I sucked on my spoon, savouring the double chocolate, choc-chip ice-cream.

"It is impossible to put to much chocolate into something." Rikki said and I nodded.

"If this were covered in another layer of melted chocolate…It still wouldn't be enough."

The two of us laughed. Rikki and I had been friends for the past two years. I'd moved upstate to live on campus, so I didn't have to travel to college every day. There had been a couple of tear filled goodbyes. First with Dad and Karen and then with Toby. After running the labyrinth I'd returned a different person. A more _mature_ person. Karen had certainly noticed the difference and surprisingly we began to get along. I wouldn't go so far as to say we were family, yet. But we talked and sometimes even bonded. That was close enough.

My first day in college had been terrifying but the moment I walked into my room things had been fine. Rikki was a year older then me and had been studying on campus ten months prior to my arrival, so she showed me around told me which lecturers to avoid and took me to the best restaurants nearby. We had clicked instantly and I had found that we had a million things in common. Our hate for storms was one shared idea. Along with our hate for peaches. Again Rikki only hated the taste. I hated the memory of a _particular _drugged peach... putting me off for life. Rikki was a smart girl, studying to become a physicist. That worked perfectly for me. We had conversations about atoms and matter. We theorized about the beginning of the earth and all the wonders of the universe and we threw mind boggling, periodic equations at each other. It was enough to keep my mind completely occupied. And when my mind was occupied, I wasn't remembering anything about the labyrinth.

A clap of thunder made me jump and I was snapped from my reverie. I smiled at Rikki as she continued talking about her physics lecture this morning. We did this every time a storm swept our way. Sat up all night talking and joking around until the storm finally stopped. It was tradition. I went for another helping of ice-cream when a loud tapping on the window made both Rikki and I jump. My eyes shot to the curtains and I froze.

"Thunder?" I asked, hopefully and Rikki shook her head.

"I don't think it was…"

I dropped my spoon and quickly stood up heading for the window. I took a deep breath before I slid the curtains open. An owl was sitting on the window sill outside, peering in with glittering eyes. I let out a yelp and stumbled backwards tripping on a shoe behind me before I fell to the floor with a crash. Rikki laughed. Unfortunately she didn't share my hate of barn owls. It was the opposite.

"Sarah, I can't believe you're scared of a little owl!" She teased, helping me up as she looked out the window.

"They're such gorgeous creatures." She sighed and I eyed the bird, unsure.

Rikki reached for the window latch and I quickly grabbed her arm.

"WHAT! Are you doing?" I screeched and she rolled her eyes.

"I just want to see if I can pet it. It hasn't been scared off yet."

"I'll scare the stupid thing off…" I mumbled under my breath as the window was slowly opened. I stepped back subconsciously and trembled as the cool night breeze blew in. A loud clap of thunder echoed over the grounds and Rikki screamed, diving away from the window just as her fingers brushed the owls back. It ruffled its white wings and hooted. I was absolutely positive it _stared _at me before flying off. But I was probably being paranoid. There was a faint click and then the campus clock began ringing loudly.

_Dong, Dong, Dong. Dong. _

Stupid clock. I ignored the ringing and pushed another spoon of ice-cream into my mouth.

_Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong. _

They should really consider getting that clock blown up!

_Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong. _

Finally!

_Dong. _

I choked on the ice cream in my mouth. Rikki waited for me to stop coughing before scooping up more for herself.

"Did you hear that?" I gasped and she shrugged.

"Yeah. It's midnight."

"No! There were thirteen! It rang thirteen times!"

Rikki looked at me curiously.

"Your probably just tired, Sarah. Get some more ice- cream in you! It'll wake you up. We have some serious chatting to do!"

I nodded and quickly glanced out the window. Just making sure the owl had definitely gone. Rikki was right. I was probably just tired. And I'd always been paranoid. I filled my spoon.

_Thirteen times? _

I was so sure it had.


	3. Left behind

I woke late the next morning. Rikki had opened the curtains completely and the warm sun was shining through the window and over my face. I didn't remember falling asleep but the storm must have stopped in the early hours of the morning. I rubbed a smudge of ice-cream from my cheek with a yawn, sitting up and opened my eyes. I stretched and pushing the tangled blankets to the end of the bed, standing up and grabbing a towel as I locked myself in the bathroom. I had a long shower, letting the warm water each away the tension from last night. As the water ran down the drain I sang to myself, rubbing the shampoo through my hair and closing my eyes as the water ran over my face.

Twenty minutes later I turned off the taps and wrapped myself in a towel, stepping from the shower. I turned to the steam covered mirror and almost slipped over.

"What?" I gasped, bending over the sink to get a closer look. Someone had _somehow _gotten into the bathroom and written on the mirror, without me noticing! But how? I was usually so observant. I took a deep breath. That's not what was making it hard for me to breath. The sentence was one I knew all to well and had hoped I would never hear again.

"_You have no power over me." _

I leant against the shower door, calming myself down. There was only one person who knew what that sentence meant. And HE was still underground. There was no way he'd found me. I nodded to myself. It was just some stupid prank someone was trying to pull. A prank that someone was going to pay for! I held my towel tightly as I left the bathroom and disappeared into the cupboard I shared with Rikki. I dug out my favourite pair of jeans and a plain T-shirt, throwing them on before I dried my hair. I checked the time. 11:02 am. Rikki would be heading back from her morning lecture whilst I had to leave by quarter past. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and threw an apple in my bag along with my books. I locked the door behind me as I raced off down the hall, not noticing as one of my books fell from my bag and landed with a thud on the floor behind me.

JARETH

I sat at the window, watching as the bathroom door was flung open. She stepped out in nothing more then a towel. My Sarah. I smiled as she looked around the room with anxious eyes. She was suspicious. She knew only one person could have written that painful message. If my clock hadn't reminded her. My note certainly had. There was no denying now that she remembered what had happened when she was fifteen. She had been so young. But not any more. My eyes trailed down the curve in the towel to the thin, shaped leg sticking out and back up to the beautiful face. She left my view for only a few minutes, reappearing with her regular clothes now on. Though she tried not to show it off it was impossible to hide just how… grown up. She now was. Now so much taller. Her hips curved in just the right way whilst her breasts shaped the t-shirt flawlessly.

She was perfect. Every inch of her. I jumped from the window sill, landing easily on the grass below. I took my time walking to the front of the building, relishing in every desire filled stare of the many women that watched me as I passed them. I headed up the stairs, threw the front door and up to the second level. I strode down the hallway, resting on the wall beside Sarah's door. Seconds later she burst out, closing it behind her and locking it rapidly. She was in so much of a rush that she didn't notice me. Meters away, watching her with a smile. As she ran a book bounced in her bag and finally fell, landing unnoticed. I picked it up with a raised eyebrow and began flicking through the pages. Phone numbers. Addresses. Timetables. All human things. My grin widened. Human things about both Sarah and her precious _friend._ I could use this to my advantage.

I laughed as I disappeared, heading back to the underground.


	4. First meeting

SARAH

The room began to clear and I quickly shoved everything in my bag as Professor Richards turned his back and began cleaning the board in front of him. I stood up with a yawn and slung the bag over my shoulder slipping my hand into the front pocket as I headed for the door. I allowed my fingers to pat the fabric for a few seconds before realization kicked in. It was empty. I frowned and dropped the bag on the floor sinking to my knees as I practically buried my head in the bag pocket. My journal was missing.  
_  
My phone numbers, addresses and time table are in there!  
_  
I frantically began throwing the contents of my bag around the room my eyes searching wildly for the little red book. There was a loud scraping noise and a chair was pulled out noisily. I assumed Richards had taken a seat and allowed myself to guess that the drumming of fingers against the wooden table meant that he was annoyed.  
"I'm sorry, professor." I pleaded not taking my eyes from my bag. "I've lost something incredibly important and-"  
"I think I may have what you're looking for."  
I froze. That wasn't my professor's voice. It was –  
"You!"  
I stood up instantly leaving my bag behind as I strode to the front of the room. It had been four years since I'd seen him and my memory did him no justice. He was leaning back in the chair his legs folded on the table as one gloved hand drummed the desk. The other was clasped tightly around a black riding crop. Seeing it in his hand sent _embarrassing_ ideas swirling through my mind and I quickly shook them off. His blonde hair was still nothing more than a mess around his head, his shirt was left open revealing his perfect chest, and his blue – no brown- … His multicoloured eyes were sparkling mischievously. He raised one shaped eyebrow and his thin lips curled into a smirk. The gesture turned my stomach to knots and I inwardly punched myself.

_Damn hormones._

I took a deep breath squared my shoulders and said the first thing that popped to mind.  
"WHAT were you doing in my bathroom this morning?!"  
He let out a deep chuckle and slowly stood up striding toward me. Every one of his movements absolutely screamed sexual intent and I had to force my eyes to stay on his face.  
_  
Why were his pants so god damn tight?_

His gloved hand came up and lightly ran from my cheek to my neck. My legs almost buckled. I pushed him away and he laughed again.  
"Still the same, Sarah. So fiery." His eyes travelled from my head to my feet and my cheeks flushed crimson as a small growl escaped his throat. "But you have certainly _grown_ physically."  
I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Answer my question, Jareth!"  
"That's the first time you've said my name, love. I must admit I like the way you say it."  
"What? Full of hate and with a desire to kill?"  
"Desire. Yes that sounds about right." He took a step toward me and I clenched my fist.  
_  
If he came too close I swear I'd…_

"Stop changing the topic!" I blurted out and Jareth rolled his gorgeous. NO! **Voyeuristic** eyes.  
"Alright, my dear I will answer your question. I felt the need to remind you of our…encounter four years ago for fear you had forgotten."  
"Trust me. I didn't forget." I murmured and Jareth's smirk widened. "What are you doing here?"  
"Visiting you, Sarah my sweet."  
"Well I don't want you here. So get lost!"  
Jareth tutted and shook his head at me as if I were a still a little girl.  
"Now, now Sarah. If you aren't polite I won't return to you your-"  
"MY JOURNAL!" I gasped as the book was pulled from the ruffles of his shirt. I quickly snatched at it and Jareth pulled his hand away laughing at my attempt.  
"That's not being polite Sarah." He shook his finger in front of my face and I _almost_ bit it off. I clenched my teeth together angrily.  
_"Please_, give it back."  
"No." An egotistical smile crept over his face and my hand began to shake.  
"PLEASE Jareth. Give me back my journal."  
He stepped toward me and bent down so our faces were only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my skin and the smell of peaches filled my nostrils. He held the book just out of my reach.  
"You have no power over me." He mocked. His laughter dug into every nerve of my body and I threw my fist into his smug looking face. He stumbled back and my eyes widened in shock.

_Oh shit! _


	5. It begins

SARAH

My mind went blank. I didn't bother thinking I just turned and bolted for the door. It slammed shut moments before I got to it and Jareth appeared in front of me. His expression was murderous.

"Sarah!" My heart jolted as he called my name furiously and I tried to run back the other way. He appeared in front of me again, closer this time. I stumbled back into the wall and he pressed against me. His nostrils flared as he drew his hand back and slammed it into the stone wall against my head. I heard it crack and small fragments of broken rock fell to the floor.  
"Don't you ever strike me again! Do you hear me?" He wasn't yelling he spoke in a calm and controlled manner but somehow it was even more frightening. All I could do was nod my head. The storm in his eyes cleared and he was suddenly smirking again. His other hand trailed up my arms and rested near my neck as he slowly pushed himself further against me. I could feel every inch of him and squirmed uncomfortably trying to push him off.  
"Get off, Jareth!" I said. He ignored me and ran his hand through the length of my hair.  
"Why should I, Sarah dearest. You are mine."  
"No - no I'm not." The refusal came out as a stuttered murmur and Jareth laughed.  
"You sound unsure."  
I frowned.  
"I do not belong to you Jareth! ... But I'm confused. How can you be here?"  
He shrugged and his lips brushed my neck sending a warm tingle across my body.  
"I wanted to see you. So I left the underground and came to see you."  
"It's not that simple!" I could tell he was lying.  
"Oh? Do explain."  
"I said the words. I defeated you. You have no power over me!"  
Jareth stepped back and his eyes flashed dangerously.  
"Yes you said the words! Yes you defeated me! But it does not mean that I am unable to still come aboveground! You are not that powerful Sarah!" Now he was shouting and I felt myself begin to smile. I liked annoying him. It was…_fun_.  
"You are lying!" I accused pushing Jareth away. He let me escape him and I darted to the side away from the wall. "We both know that I have complete and utter control over you. There is a reason that you're here and I want to know what you are up to!"  
Jareth sighed and bent his head low hiding is face.  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…" he said musically tossing my book between his hands as he did. "You're just going to have to find out."

Before I could question him Jareth had disappeared leaving behind nothing but a pile of glitter and a feeling of disaster. My heart began to race.

JARETH

I appeared on the windowsill outside the classroom and watched my Sarah as she spun in a circle searching desperately. I let out a laugh as her eyes grew wide.  
"Jareth?" she called out. The sound of my name on her lips was oh so delectable.  
"Jareth!" She was frowning now and her fists were clenched again. I subconsciously massaged my still aching jaw. She was strong but I would break her down.

"JARETH! You still have my journal you son of a bitch!"  
She let out an angry cry and kicked at the ground.  
"You left your stupid glitter behind!" she yelled again, reaching for her bag. She let out a defeated sigh and strode from the room.

I would leave her to worry about my intentions. It would mess with her mind and leave her _constantly_ thinking about me. As she should. I snapped my fingers and the stubby little man reappeared in the classroom. He shook his head, adjusted his glasses and began searching through his desk drawers as if nothing had happened. I nodded and quickly flicked through the book, stopping at a particular page. I crossed out the first sentence and continued down the page.

Where was my little Sarah off to next?


	6. memories

SARAH

I raced back to my dorm room and slammed the door shut behind me. My bag slid to the floor and I collapsed on the couch puffing wildly as Ricki came in to investigate.  
"Sarah? What happened to you?"  
"I really don't want to talk about it." I said, shaking my head. "But the conclusion…basically I _lost_ my journal."  
"Ouch. Doesn't that have, like, heaps of personal information in it?" Ricki said sitting down next to me as she nursed a cup of tea in her hands. My teeth clenched angrily.  
"Yeah. It does."  
"Maybe it'll turn up…"  
I forced a smile and nodded for Ricki's sake. She seemed to buy it and stood up gently kicking my legs as she headed for the bedroom.  
"I know it's only 3.30 but we've got a date with the club at 8.00. I'm going out so you won't have me here bugging you to get changed. If you start getting ready now there might be a slight chance that we won't be late."  
I picked up a pillow and threw it at Ricki's head as she giggled childishly.  
"Ha-ha Ricki," I said sarcastically. "I do not take ages to get ready!"  
She shrugged and disappeared behind the bedroom door leaving me alone to my thoughts. My head fell back and everything came crashing down in an instant. Jareth had come aboveground. He'd actually found me! I cold shiver made its way down my spine and I jumped up, making sure the windows and door were all locked…not that it would do very much to stop _him_ from coming in. If he wanted to. I began pacing across the room twirling my hands anxiously around each other. This was practically a nightmare come to life. The man who had kidnapped my brother, thrown me in the oubliette, set the cleaners on me and drugged me with a stupid peach had tracked me down after I _thought _he had been destroyed. I took a deep breath. On the other hand this was the man who had shaped himself according to my thoughts, who had turned the world upside down and brought my fairytales to life.  
_  
I imagined the feel of the white ball gown on my body. The soft fabric which swished with every step. I'd been terrified at first, everyone around me had been so old and there was something not quite right about all the pillows and laughter. I'd wondered if everyone around me had been drugged too… then I saw him. His gaze held so much power. He pulled me into him and his strong arms held me up as we danced spinning in circles which made me incredibly dizzy. His smile made something erupt in me which I'd never felt before. A curious desire to be closer to this incredible, handsome man… _

Yes. I had run away. But I had been fifteen. Too young to really understand what I had been feeling. It scared me. Now I was older and wiser…and the feelings still scared me. But for different reasons.

Then I hadn't understood them. Now I knew exactly what they meant. But I couldn't feel anything for Jareth! He was a…well he was a…  
"Bastard!"  
I snapped from my reverie.  
"What's wrong Ricky?"  
"I just got a call from Michael. He's not coming tonight. He blew us off to hang with that girl. Bec."  
"Don't worry about him. We'll make our own way to the club…then I'll find you the hottest guy in the room and have you making out with him in no time." I winked. "You'll forget all about Michael." Ricki laughed.  
"Sure, Sarah." She rolled her eyes. "I think you should worry more about finding yourself someone.  
"I'm perfectly fine by myself." Jareth's face clouded my vision and I quickly blinked it away. "I'm just going to watch a movie for a while. Don't worry I'll be ready when you get back."

JARETH

I glanced at the large clock in the campus square. 8.05. I leant against a large tree and frowned staring at the door directly ahead of me. The book said 8.00…where was my Sarah. There was a crash and the door burst open.  
"I knew you would make us late!" Sarah's blonde friend yelled in a high pitched voice and turned around with her hands on her hips. She frowned as Sarah walked sheepishly from the building.  
"Sorry Ricki. I fell asleep…guess the notebook just doesn't cut it for me."  
The blonde threw up her hands and continued walking murmuring angry threats under her breath as her red dress swayed in the night breeze. Sarah smiled at her friend and followed. Her hair was pulled into a bun and draped around her neck was a thin silver chain. Her black halter top clung to her deliciously and her skin tight jeans emphasized every sway of her hips. I watched her, for just a moment, licking my lips as I imagined what she would taste like. My princess... soon.


	7. Intentions

Jareth

"What do you mean I can't go in?!" I stood at the door of the club whilst an – _admittedly _– large human stood in my way. His arms were crossed and his face was emotionless.  
"It's full."  
A small group of girls pushed passed me and giggled at the man. He let his arms drop revealing the word _'security'_ across his black shirt. He pulled back the small rope between him and the door and gestured for the girls to enter. They each thanked him in high pitched voices and he grinned as my mouth fell open.  
"It's full?" I repeated and the guard rolled his eyes.  
"Your obviously not from around here so let me tell ya how this works… either ya go to the back of the line and find yerself some nice _lady_ friends before ya get back to me again or I will MAKE ya go to the back of the line and then kick yer ass when ya get up there. We clear?"  
I raised an eyebrow at the man and nodded.  
"Yeah. We're clear."

* * *

I sat in a small booth, my legs resting on the lump that was shoved under my table. Uncontrolled amounts of people were entering the club as the manager yelled furiously into a phone demanding to know where his security member had pissed off to. I kicked the unconscious body with a laugh and continued to watch my Sarah dance with her friend. Two spindly little brats had come up to her both of them trying to _pick _up as Sarah would have called it. I almost laughed at them for even attempting a prize like Sarah. As I expected she had rejected them but the pure look of hatred in her eyes as she did so…it was almost enough to make my night.  
After an angry glare from one and a list of profanities from another Sarah continued to dance shrugging her shoulders at the pathetic excuses for men offered in the aboveground. Wisps of hair danced around her face and her eyes sparkled more and more with every musical laugh that echoed from her perfect lips. I let my eyes wander down her figure. Her hips were swaying hypnotically as she shook her head to the _hideous_ music. My lips curled up slightly as her foot slipped and she stumbled. She caught herself at the last moment and laughed with the blonde. Her cheeks flushed red and a growl escaped my throat. She was _delicious._ Soft and sweet… like a peach. I let out a laugh and pushed myself from the chair pulling a small round fruit from the air as I did so. A trail of glitter fell behind me as I made my way into the crowd of dancing bodies allowing my gloved hand to sweep through the hair of a young woman. _Teasing her._ She turned around and smiled up at me her breath catching in her chest.  
"Hey there," she said inching closer as she tried to _inconspicuously_ pull her shirt lower. I glanced at her slightly exposed chest ran a hand across her cheek and kept moving. The women all seemed to react as the first. Shock, desire and then futile efforts to seduce. They all had their own style whether it meant running their manicured hands over my chest and arms, hitching up their already too short skirts or whispering _undesirable_ offers in my ear. I found it enjoyable to lead them on and even caught myself dancing with a few of them as I made my way over to Sarah. I left them all desperate for more and was certain I could have had every woman in the room drop to their knees with the snap of my finger had I wanted them to. I snapped a glance at Sarah and my eye brows knotted together… _almost _every woman in the room.

I watched as my _little girl_ took a deep breath gave her friend a hug and pushed her way over to the bar. She leant across the counter and a wave of desire passed through me seeing her bent over, her pants showing off every shape she had to offer. My crop appeared in my hand and I clenched my teeth together. She wasn't mine yet. But once she was…  
I took a calming breath to clear my thoughts and headed for the only woman I could see dancing alone. I held up the peach and grinned at her.  
"Like a taste, my sweet?" Her eyes widened and she nodded dumbly before leaning forward and sinking her teeth into the fresh fruit. My smile widened and I clasped her waist tightly pulling her in to dance.

Sarah

The atmosphere in the club was amazing, but completely stereotypical. It was dark and the air was thick with the smell of smoke sweat and alcohol. Coloured lights flashed wildly emphasizing every movement; a simple twist of the hip looked like so much more. I'd been dancing with Ricky for what felt like days and only managed to take a break when it hit eleven o clock. I leant against the bar table with a drink in one hand whilst the other massaged my aching temple. The music was loud and booming. Sure it had been entertaining. _For the first five minutes._ But now it was just annoying. The DJ seemed to be cranking out the same songs continuously creating the same result.

_Drunken horny students + hip hop music = A whole lot of suggestive grinding…. _

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the equation as I took another sip from my drink and began searching for Ricki in the crowd. If I started complaining now she might let us leave before it hit 2am. I spotted my roommate in the middle of the dance floor. I couldn't see who her partner was but he seemed to have her in a trance. She was batting her eyelids swaying uncontrollably and her smile was so wide it would make the Cheshire cat jealous. Ricki muttered something and the man nodded disappearing into the crowd. I waved as Ricki ran over. Her hair was sticking up madly and small beads of sweat were glistening on her forehead.  
"So who's the guy!" I yelled over the music handing Ricki my drink. She shook her head.  
"No thanks, I've got someone buying me one." She winked. "I don't know who he is but Sarah! Wow. He's handsome, charming, funny and I'm pretty sure he's loaded. What are the odds?!"  
I laughed.  
"You sure he's not just using you until his boyfriend shows up?"  
Ricki slapped my arm playfully.  
"Trust me. He's not gay. I'd have been able to tell by now."  
"So he's one in a million. Don't let him slip away!" Ricki nodded and glanced over my shoulder beaming.  
"He's coming now! How do I look?"  
"You look great," I turned around and the glass slipped from my hand as my heart skipped a beat.  
"Wha- Wha…" I couldn't get my words out without stuttering. This was too surreal. Impossible!

_What the hell was the goblin king doing in a nightclub!?_

"Your drink, my dear. I made sure the barman used only the freshest peaches…" Jareth handed the drink to Ricki before giving me a suggestive glance and a pompous smirk. My fists clenched at the mention of that disgusting fruit and I almost knocked it out of Ricki's hand. Before I could, Jareth had stepped forward and buried my hand in his bowing over it _politely.  
_"I'm Jareth. You must be Ricki's friend. _Enchante_."  
I growled and yanked my hand from his.  
"Since when do you speak French?!" I snapped and Ricki whacked me across the head.  
"What's gotten into you?" She whispered giving me a look of warning. "I really like this guy so be nice!"  
"Sorry about Sarah. She's just a little tired." Ricki let out a bubbly laugh and batted her eyes again as she stared at Jareth with lust etched into every feature of her face. I wanted to throw up. Instead I put on a smile and tilted my head to the side as I tried to suss out Jareth's intentions.  
"I apologize… Jareth? Is it? It's nice to meet you too. Tell me, what interested you in Ricky?"  
"She's just such a beautiful woman; I couldn't resist the opportunity to talk to her."  
Ricki sighed and I held back a gag.  
"How…_sweet."  
_The tone of my voice wasn't even remotely enough to pass as sincere and Ricky turned on me again.  
"You're not looking so well Sarah. Maybe you should head off?"  
"Yes, Sarah. You should go home and get some rest. Don't worry. I'll take care of Ricky for you."  
His arm snaked around Ricki's waist pulling her into him as she took a sip of her drink. Jareth grinned and I felt anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to scream and shout and throw a fit right then and there but the desperation in my best friend's eyes was too much. I knew she'd never forgive me if I messed this up for her. But I also knew Jareth was up to something. I bit into my lip painfully trying to decide what to do. I wanted Ricki to be happy and could only do that by leaving now. But if I did, something awful might happen and I couldn't just sit back and do nothing! Not now. Not after everything Jareth had put me through in the past. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and did the only thing I could.  
"You're probably right. It was nice meeting you Jareth. Hopefully I'll _see you again soon._ Make sure Ricki isn't home to late; I don't want her waking me when she gets in. If she doesn't come home tonight you can be sure I'll come after you. Like it is in the fairytales…saving the kidnapped child from the mysterious villain. _Winning_ the battle. Of course I'm no knight in shining armour and Ricki's no child…" I winked at Ricky to show her I meant no harm and the three of us laughed at my joke. Jareth gave me a look and I knew he had caught the warning. I'd beaten him once; I'd definitely do it again if he gave me reason to.  
"Well, have a good night. I'll see you back home, Ricki."  
"Bye Sarah."  
"Hopefully we will see each other again soon." Jareth drawled and I let out a stiff nod before I headed for the door.

This was bad. Jareth had something up he's sleeve… and I was going to find out what.


	8. Shock

SARAH

I paced back and forth practically burning footprints into the apartment floor. I heard a slight creak and jumped, my head snapping toward the door. I waited a whole three seconds before I resumed pacing.  
_Where is she? What is Jareth doing? WHY did he entrance Ricky.  
_I stopped.  
Why HAD he entranced Ricky?  
Sure it had been a while since I'd run the labyrinth but I remembered it better than anything else in my life. I_ certainly_ remembered Jareth's attempts to woo me. He'd practically spent the whole 13 hours flirting. In his own sadistic and messed up way. Why would he suddenly return to the aboveground just to _pick up_ my best friend?  
...It might have been a jealousy ploy… I shook my head.

_No. This is Jareth you're talking about. He isn't that Stupi- _

I began pacing again deciding to leave the whole jealousy ploy as an option. Jareth was an idiot. Of course he'd try something this stupid to get my attention.  
Unfortunately it was working.

JARETH

I allowed the blonde to pull me along; planting a smile on my face as she gently stroked my hand and gave me the 'doe eyes.' She was too easy. I was sure she would have fallen for me even without the peach. But no matter. She was just a _piece _in the game. Sarah was the _prize_.  
"Well this is it." She said her voice slightly higher than it had been earlier.  
"You can come in if you like and we could…" she trailed off, giving me a meaningful look. My smile widened and I stepped toward her pinning her to the apartment door.  
"I would _love_ to come inside. But I wouldn't want to wake your dear friend, Sarah."  
Ricki shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"I doubt she's asleep. She's probably still waiting up. Reading or something. I'm sure she won't mind."  
I let out a laugh. I could imagine my Sarah, pacing the small place she called a home, waiting desperately for _the blonde_ just so she could spend the rest of the night yelling at her profusely.  
"Well in that case…" I lowered my face letting my hair dangle over my eyes as I inched closer to the girl. "I'll get the door."  
I crushed my lips to hers as I pushed the door open. Ricki melted into my arms and I grinned against her mouth pulling her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I closed the door behind us and then threw Ricki into the wall planting kisses down her neck as she panted wildly. I heard a soft pop and turned around to find Sarah in the middle of the room. Her mouth was hanging open and she was frozen in a state of shock. It took everything in me not to laugh and I quickly let Ricki slip to the floor stepping away from her as we exchanged bashful looks.  
"Sorry Sarah…I thought you'd be in your room." Ricki explained shyly pushing her dress further down her legs. I cleared my throat and pecked the girl on her flushed cheek turning to Sarah with a triumphant grin.  
"I apologize for the disturbance, Sarah. I'll leave you to get some rest." I re-opened the door brushing Ricki's hand as I did so.  
"I'll see you on our date, next weekend. Pick you up at 8."  
With a quick wink at Sarah I closed the door and disappeared bursting into hysterics the moment my feet hit the castle floor.  
_Her face!_ _  
_Her shocked expression had been the most uproarious thing I had seen in centuries. I fell into my throne, clasping my sides as I laughed loudly.

SARAH

Jareth closed the door and I instantly turned to Ricki my hands balled into fists at my sides.  
"WHAT was that!?" I snapped, ignoring the guilty look on my best friends face.  
"Come on Sarah, don't be mad! So I like the guy. I mean REALLY like the guy. Big deal. You've brought random strangers home before."  
I was de-railed for only a moment.  
"Yes! But Jareth? Listen-" I took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch patting the seat beside me. Ricki trudged over and slumped instantly.  
"I wasn't completely honest with you tonight. I should have told you as soon as I saw him, but I was stupid and I didn't."  
"Please don't tell me you saw him making out with some other chick he seems so perfect! Don't ruin it for me Sarah!"  
"No... I already know him."  
Ricki raised an eyebrow at me crossing her arms across her chest as she stared at me with disbelief.  
"How do you know him?"  
"Well – it's hard to explain – but I kinda met him when I was fifteen and trust me he is not the way he seems. The Jareth I know is conniving, sadistic, cruel, selfish and completely egotistical."  
Ricki frowned but didn't say anything, so I continued.  
" This may sound harsh but he was planning something when he came onto you tonight and I'm more than willing to bet that the drink he bought you was somehow drugged."  
"It can't be the same guy Sarah. The Jareth I met is wonderful, everything he did tonight was just like a dream."  
"Exactly! See? He spiked your drink with his stupid peaches! It's meant to feel like a dream or fantasy or whatever bullshit Jareth wants to pull. He's tricking you Ricki and I don't want to see you get hurt!"  
"Sarah, I appreciate your concern but Jareth is a nice guy." Ricki stood up and patted my knee before letting out a yawn.  
"Since I _now_ have nothing to do tonight, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Ricki wait! Can you at least call off the date? Just wait awhile…I need some time to figure this all out."  
Ricki let out a laugh and shook her head.  
"Figure what out? I'm just going to a movie and then dinner with him. I'll be fine Sarah. Don't worry. "  
I gave Ricki a faint smile as she disappeared into the bathroom. I wanted to tell her everything; the kidnapping, the labyrinth, Jareth's cleaners and bog of eternal stench… but I couldn't. She'd never believe me if I did and I couldn't risk losing my best friend. I just had to hope I'd be able to stop Jareth again if things suddenly became _dangerous._


	9. warnings

_I want to thank everyone who has stuck with my story thus far. It really means a lot knowing that you take the time to sit down and delve into the little world that is my fan fiction.  
__ I'd like to give an extra thank you to everyone that has reviewed "Possession." Those little messages light up my day and put a smile on my face. You give me the fuel to carry on with this story!!! THANK YOU  
_– _Much love  
xxHarleyxx_

SARAH

"I don't like this Ricki. I don't trust him."  
"It'll be fine Sarah. Trust _me_."  
"I've got a really bad feeling about tonight!"  
"You're probably just tired. Stop worrying."  
I let out a sigh and reached for the hairspray securing another curl in place as Ricki fiddled with a stick of lipstick.  
"This one?" She asked holding it up. I rested my arm against her chair bending down to look at her reflection in the mirror.  
"Yeah, that one suits you the best."  
Ricki nodded and began slicking it over her lips as I ran a brush through her hair a final time.  
"Done. Come here, I'll do the eye shadow and then you can go put some pepper spray in your bag."  
Ricki laughed and closed her eyes. I choose a simple but pretty colour and lightly brushed it over her eyelids.  
"Perfect."  
There was a knock and I let the brush fall back to the table as I straightened up and cracking my knuckles.  
"Alright, he's here. I'll get the door. I need to speak to him before you leave."  
"Don't frighten him off, Sarah."  
"I won't. Now go and get the spray, I think there's some left in the cupboard. Somewhere."  
I strode from the room as Ricki laughed again.

_JARETH _

I adjusted my deep blue jacket brushing the excess glitter from my shoulders as I clasped my riding crop and turned on the spot. I appeared outside Sarah's apartment and gently rapped my knuckled across the wooden door. Tonight was the night. I couldn't make Sarah mine whilst she still held her power over me…but tonight the battle for power would begin. I had the upper hand and I would not let her beat me. Not this time. Soon she would be my Queen.  
"Hello Sarah. Is Ricki ready?"  
Sarah grimaced at me before allowing me inside.  
"Not yet. Just stand there and wait."  
"Yes, love."  
"Don't call me that! And don't come near me. You know what? Don't touch anything either. I don't want you getting glitter in the apartment."  
I grinned devilishly and raised my spare arm shaking it until glitter sprinkled from the fabric and gracefully floated onto Sarah's nice _clean_ floor.  
"You mean _that_ glitter?" I asked as Sarah let out an angry growl.  
"Why are you so annoying?"  
"Why are you so appealing?" I countered stepping forward and clasping Sarah's chin in my hand. I stared into her eyes, admiring the green shine. Sarah's expression melted and her breathing quickened. I let out a deep chuckle and inched closer to her purposefully allowing my riding crop to brush her thigh. Her breathing hitched at the contact and I raised an eyebrow.  
"What's wrong, _love?" _I asked practically whispering in Sarah's ear. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again.  
"I thought you didn't want me near you…or perhaps you'd like me closer."  
I wrapped my hand around her waist pulling her in. The instant our bodies touched she pushed me away fury flashing across her face.  
"I don't like the fact that you're now _dating_ my best friend but you're still going to try and seduce me whilst she's in the other room? You're out of your mind!"  
The pure power in her voice sent shivers of desire down my spine. I loved her when she was angry, it was a challenge. One I was more than willing to take.  
"No, Sarah dearest not out of my mind. It's called being cunning. Tricking your friend into doing things in order to get closer to you…"  
Her eyes widened.  
"So that's your plan? What do you thinks going to happen Jareth?! I'll get so jealous that I'll drop to my knees and beg for you to take me instead of Ricki."  
"Not exactly what I had in mind though I'm more than willing to see you drop. To. Your. Knees."  
Sarah's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and I laughed running my hand along her smooth skin.  
"You will just have to wait…you will see soon enough."  
A door burst open and Ricki stepped out. Her hair was curled into ringlets bobbing over her milky white shoulders. She was clothed in a simple black dress and heels with a handbag hanging from her thin wrist.  
"Ready." She stated hugging me gently before standing beside Sarah.  
"You look stunning." I said never taking my eyes from Sarah. Ricki didn't seem to notice and giggled none the less.  
"So where are we going."  
"A nice Italian restaurant which has peaked my fancy. Shall we head off?"  
Ricki nodded and turned toward the door letting herself out as I slowly followed.  
"Don't you dare do anything to her Jareth." Sarah warned. "Or I swear I'll come after you!"  
"Is that a promise?" I whispered closing the door before I could hear her response. I chuckled as I wrapped my arm around Ricki's waist.  
"Tonight should be fun." She said looking up at me.  
"Oh it will be…."


	10. Tricked

_I apologise for making you all wait so long for the latest update of Possession! I really don't know where the time goes… exams and work will do that to a gal : ( _

_Well… here it is. Things are beginning to spice up. Jareth's still a cocky, pompous prick and Sarah's just about ready to throw another punch. Enjoy :D _

_xxHarleyxx  
_

* * *

SARAH

10.59

I watched the clock tick over and anxiously bit my lip. Why had Ricki been gone for so long? The date couldn't be going _that _well it was _Jareth_ for God sake's! I held the forgotten pepper spray tightly in my hand mentally cursing Ricki for leaving behind. At least if she'd taken it she could have damaged those incredible…No! Incredibly _conceited_ eyes of his. I let out a sigh and fell back, slumping on the couch. Why was I so drawn to him?! He'd had me running, hanging on and diving for my life as he watched from his safe little castle, crystal ball in hand. The image, for some reason, made me flush and I threw the pepper spray at the door with anger. It crashed against the wood denting the small space it had impacted. Ironically there was a knock only moments later, as if someone had been standing on the other side waiting to counter the bang of the pepper-spray. I jumped to my feet and pulled the door open almost stumbling backward as I used more force than necessary.

Jareth was standing in the hallway a trail of glitter left behind him. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing hitched.

"WHAT have you done?!" I shrieked jumping forward to examine the body lying limply in his hands. Ricki looked perfectly fine, there wasn't a scratch on her, but she was unconscious in the arms of the goblin king. Something serious had to have happened.  
"ANSWER ME JARETH!"

He chuckled and pushed past me into the apartment shaking his head as he gently lowered Ricki onto the couch.  
"Calm down Sarah, Love. She fell asleep."  
I nodded my head slowly staring at Ricki as I allowed the thought to set in. She'd fallen asleep. She'd gone on a date with the most dangerous, annoying, conniving, alluring man I'd ever met and she'd simply fallen asleep. I slammed the door and cleared the space between me and Jareth in three long strides grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his smug face roughly down to meet mine. I wasn't playing around anymore.  
"Do you expect me to believe that BULLSHIT! What the hell did you do to her Jareth?!"  
His eyes flashed and he pulled my hands away, forcing them to my sides.  
"As much as I love being so close to you Sarah my dear, I do not appreciate being manhandled by the likes of you. That, is my job."  
I let out a humourless laugh, partly hiding my sudden unease at his expression, as I struggled against his grip. Why did he have to be so strong?  
"Your job is it, Jareth?" I said through clenched teeth. He let out a soft growl and nuzzled my ear lightly with his lips, whispering.  
"I do so love it when you say my name so provocatively…"  
My cheeks flushed and I pulled my head away from him.  
"I didn't! And stop changing the subject!"  
Jareth rolled his eyes and stepped away from me running his gloved hand lightly over Ricki's face, brushing a curl behind her ear. The gesture caused a sharp stabbing in my gut. I'm just being _defensive over Ricki…_I assured myself. _Nothing to do with jealousy_…  
"Ricki" Jareth said softly shaking her until her eyes fluttered. Ricki let out a yawn and sat up looking around the room with bleary eyes.  
"Sarah? Jare- I didn't crash did I?"  
"You did. But we had quite a vigorous night. I don't blame you." Jareth winked at her and then glanced at me. I pursed my lips and glared at him.  
"Are you feeling okay, Ricki? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
Ricki smiled sitting up.  
"Nothing bad." Her smile widened and I noticed Jareths hand slowly trail up her leg as he stared at her with _that _smile. Ricki let out another yawn and Jareth held out his hand to help her up.  
"I think we should get you to bed. Come, I'll tuck you in."  
I opened my mouth to protest but Ricki was on her feet and sleepily stumbling to her room before I could say a word. I crossed my arms and followed suspiciously watching as Ricki lay down, Jareth pulled the blanket over her and lightly _kissed her forehead. _I took a deep breath biting my bottom lip until it hurt.  
"Thank you for an amazing night." Ricki murmured and Jareth nodded.  
"See you soon."  
With that he left the room closed the door and impolitely sat his royal arse on the couch looking at me expectantly.  
"Did I say you could sit down?"  
"No you didn't, which was very rude of you, so I took the liberty of making myself at home. I'm sure Ricky won't mind."  
My hands balled into angry fists at my sides but I really had no reason to go off at him. He hadn't actually done anything wrong, as far as I knew. Ricki was fine. I let my shoulders slump in defeat and sat beside him, though as far away as the couch would allow.

JARETH

I subtly inched toward her as she sat down clearing half of the gap between us without her realising.  
"So…you just went on a normal date." She said awkwardly, not looking me in the eye. I edged closer.  
"I did."  
"And you didn't do anything to Ricky?"  
"I did not."  
"And you didn't try to trick her or swing this back around to me in any way."  
"Really, Sarah. Not everything revolves around you. I thought you'd grown out of your _selfish habits._" That made her look up. The scowl on her face was delectable.  
"Shut-up." She spat leaning on the arm of the couch with an eyebrow raised. "You do realise that tonight was incredibly anti-climatic? I mean, it's you! I was expecting at least something..."  
"What makes you think it was _anti-climatic._ I'm quite certain you don't know what this evening entailed."  
Her expression wavered and she looked away as her cheeks coloured. The reaction sent shivers of desire down my spine. Oh yes, she'd certainly changed. She was no longer the little girl that had run my labyrinth in the past. She understood all too well what I was referring to… and the fact that it embarrassed her was delightful. She was still so innocent, without realising it. I grinned closing the gap between us.  
"Would you like me to tell you about my date, Sarah…?"  
She paused staring at me wide eyed before answering. "I really don't think I want to know. Ricki's my friend! Just the thought of her being with you makes me so-"  
"Jealous?" I interrupted. She frowned.  
"No! Sick, repulsed, outraged, infuriated? Want more?"  
I chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto my lap.  
"I would _love_ more. Though I feel obliged to ask, my sweet…what exactly are you offering?"  
Her hand came up and I quickly caught it stopping her before she could punch me again. I couldn't have her thinking she was in control.  
"No more hitting now Sarah, it's unladylike." My crop appeared in my free hand and I allowed Sarah to get sight of it.  
"However … I'm sure _I_ could _teach_ you a much more enjoyable way to strike me."  
"Shove off Jareth!" she said and I shrugged throwing the crop behind me. It hit Ricki's door with a thud before landing on the floor.  
"Suit yourself. How about I teach you something else, then?"  
"Like how to be an arrogant prick? But you're already so good at it! Don't waste your time trying to teach me." She smiled reassured of her own power and I shook my head.  
"Sarah my dear, you have so much to learn." I pulled her arm around my neck and crushed my lips to hers as my spare arm pulled her body against mine. She stiffened struggling against my grasp. I ran my tongue along the bottom of her lip growling at the delicious taste. So sweet…

Her arm tightened around my neck and she stopped trying to fight back though she still didn't retaliate. I heard a soft creak and smiled against Sarah's lips as I fell back pulling her onto me. There was the shuffling of feet and I quickly pulled my lips from hers as a shrill voice cried out.  
"SARAH?!"  
Sarah sat up confusion etched on her face as she stared at the furious blonde.  
"Care to tell me why your all over the guy I'm dating!"  
Sarah's mouth fell open and she looked back at me with shock. I gave her a curt nod and stood up looking at the blonde with apology.  
"You shouldn't have seen that, Ricki. I'm sorry. I suppose Sarah's been feeling…lonely as of late and couldn't handle seeing the two of us happily dating. Please, don't blame her. We've both been in her predicament at some point, I am sure."  
Ricki smiled at me her eyes glazed over as she readily accepted what I had to say. She was as controllable…and tiresome, as a doll. There was no ounce of fight in her.  
"No, _I'm _sorry Jareth. I feel so horrible that Sarah put you in such an awkward position. Don't worry you can go. I'll talk to her."I bowed gave Sarah a mocking look and took my leave.

I was winning the game. Not only was I ahead but I'd lapped Sarah three times and was nearing the finish line.  
"Soon… Sarah, my sweet."


	11. Cakes

_Thank you, again, to all of those who are still on board for my story. Me exams are finally over and so, another chapter is up! I am hoping to have "possession" finished very, very soon so stick around! As always advice, constructive criticism and reviews are very welcome! Hugs for you all and enjoy your easter.  
Love, _

_xxHarleyxx_

SARAH

"Ricki you've got to believe me! It wasn't my fault! That creep tricked me!"  
_"You_ were on _him_ Sarah. It was pretty obvious who had been tricked. So…what did you tell him?" Ricki fluttered her eyes, mocking me.  
"Oh Jareth I've just been SOOO lonely lately" She sighed dramatically "Do you mind if I just reach over and grab that book over there?…Woops. Silly me I tripped."  
I narrowed my eyes.  
"I would _never_ throw myself at Jareth. He's a-"  
"A what, Sarah? He's polite and charming and sweet and caring and chivalrous and…and good looking and rich! Sarah he's perfect! Why would you try and ruin this for me?!"  
"You don't know him." I murmured, too quietly for her to hear. I shook my head leaning against the kitchen counter as Ricki stared at me furiously.  
"You're supposed to be my friend!"  
"I am! And I always will be. Ricki, you know how much you mean to me."  
"Then why are you trying to steal my man?"  
"I would never!"  
"Save it, Sarah!"  
Her eyes flashed dangerously as she picked up the nearest photo of the two of us together she raised her eyebrows snarled at it and threw it at the wall. The glass shattered and scattered across the floor as tears welled in her eyes.  
"We might still be roommates but you are not my friend. Not anymore. You're just a backstabbing tramp."  
Ricki stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind her as I gaped at the spot she had been standing in. I took a deep breath trying to ignore my shock as I dug up a dust pan, cleaning the mess Ricki had left behind. I retrieved the photo and gently placed it on the bookshelf sadly looking at our happy, smiling faces. Ricki was a smart girl, why was she so willing to believe Jareth? I'd known her far too long to just accept it; she would never put a man above our friendship. Never! I chewed on my bottom lip as I headed for the kitchen pulling open the fridge and pouring myself a cold glass of water. I sculled it down in seconds and began to pace back and forth. A small, purple box caught my attention and I frowned. That hadn't been there before…

I pulled the box toward me opening the lid and practically growling out loud as I read the letter inside.

_My dearest Ricki,  
Here is something I cooked just for you. A woman such as yourself deserves to be pampered and spoilt.  
- Jareth_

I scrunched the note up throwing it over my shoulder as I picked up one of the many small cupcakes in the box. I sniffed it and my eyes widened. Peaches. The damn thing reeked of peaches! Anger welled up inside me, flowing from my feet to my fingertips. I let out a frustrated scream and began stuffing the box of cakes down the drain stabbing at them furiously with athe first fork I could get my hands on. I knew something had been wrong! Jareth had been meddling with Ricki's mind. The rat bastard had been drugging my best friend! Just as he had done to me. I'd never wanted to tell Ricki, or anyone, about my past with Jareth. The chances of her believing me were slim to none but things had gone too far! Jareth was definitely up to something. I'd beaten him once before…I could damn well do it again!

"Ricki!" I called out, trying to open the bedroom door. It was locked. "RICKI!"  
"Get lost, Sarah!"  
"I need to talk to you. Now!"  
"No!"  
"It's important!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Fine! We won't talk. Just let me in, it's my room to."  
"Sleep on the couch!"  
I groaned practically kicking at the door.  
"RICKI!"  
"Forget it Sarah! You can go and sleep in the street for all I care."  
"I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" I turned on my heel retrieved my red, leather-bound copy of the labyrinth, which was hidden amongst piles of other books on the bookshelf, and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. Without really considering what I was doing I stormed into the bathroom and pushed open the window shivering as the cold night air blew over my skin. I pushed the toilet seat down clambered on top and stuck my head out to stare at the hard, concrete street three stories below. I took a deep breath. I'd dangled above the bog of eternal stench…this was a piece of cake. I stepped out onto the ledge plastering myself to the wall as I very slowly edged my way across. The wind was a lot stronger then I'd thought and whipped at me painfully, threatening to push me over the edge. My teeth chattered and my heart raced but the window to our room was only meters away…

I took a few steps and paused. Then a few more. I took several deep breaths and kept going, my book held tightly in my hand. The feel of hard rock was replaced with glass and I turned my head slightly grinning as I stared into my room at Ricki. She was lying on her bed flicking through our old scrapbook with a cake in her hand. My heart stopped. A cake…  
She raised it to her mouth, ready to take a bite. I instinctively threw my hands at the window trying to catch her attention.  
"RICKI DON'T!"  
She looked up her eyes widened and my foot slipped. Before I could regain balance I began to fall forward. My mind blanked and the book slipped from my hand as air rushed up around me….

* * *

JARETH

I leant against the tree trunk, one leg hanging off a branch as I watched my precious Sarah through the window and open bedroom door. She was standing by the kitchen, shaking her head as her little friend blamed her for everything. I let out a chuckle. The blonde was so easily mislead…and Sarah. My smile widened. She didn't realise just how much she needed me. It had been so much easier to make her give in then I had anticipated. Almost as if she had been dying for me to kiss her. The idea warmed my body making me feel better than I had in years.

A photo was thrown across the room and the blonde closed the door blocking Sarah from my sight. She was angry. Tears were streaming down her face. But she also seemed, confused. I snapped my fingers and a cake appeared on the girl's desk. She didn't question it or find it strange. The spell hadn't worn of completely…she was still under my power. She stared at the cake before grabbing it, pulling it toward her along with a large book. I frowned leaning closer to the window. What was she staring at? I thought I recognised a photograph of Sarah but I couldn't be sure. I stretched standing up on the branch and walking to the end of it with ease.  
"RICKI DON'T!" Sarah's yell caught my attention and I whipped around in time to see her slipping from the outside of the building.  
"No…" I whispered the colour draining from my face. I quickly disappeared; reappearing on the ground as Sarah fell screaming into my arms. The impact knocked me off my feet and I fell to my knees. I gently lay Sarah down brushing back her hair as her body trembled. Her eyes were closed and her skin was cold.  
"Sarah?" I whispered running my hand down her arm. She didn't look injured in any way but my heart was still racing.  
"Sarah, love? Are you alright?"  
Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at me colour slowly making its way back into her cheeks. She looked positively terrified.  
"Jareth? What- How…?" she stammered unintelligibly and I chuckled in relief. She was perfectly fine. A little shaken, but unhurt.  
"What, may I ask, were you doing out on that ledge?" I raised an eyebrow and Sarah sat up placing a hand on her forehead.  
"Everything's spinning…" she answered, staring at me strangely. I caught sight of a small red book laying near her hand and a smile crept over my face. I reached for the book before I stood, pulling Sarah up with me.  
"Can you walk, love?"  
Her eyes began to clear and she stepped away from me.  
"Yes." She spat. Sarah took one step and stumbled. I quickly threw an arm under hers, keeping her upright.  
"Allow me…" I offered scooping her into my arms and heading for the doors of the apartment building. Sarah shook her head and her eyebrows furrowed.  
"What are you doing here!?" she barked struggling against me. I dug my fingers into her threateningly but otherwise kept moving.  
"What were you doing on the ledge of a building?" I countered staring into her eyes.  
"THAT is none of your business." She answered as I began up the second set of stairs. Her hand struck my cheek and I flinched the pain stinging for only a moment. I tutted digging my fingers deeper into her arm and leg.  
"Now Now, love. You know how I feel about you hitting me…it is only acceptable in particular _situations."_  
Her cheeks flushed, though with rage or passion I was unsure.  
"YOU DRUGGED RICKI!"  
I stopped outside her apartment door unsurprised that she had figured that much out.  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…What are you going to do about it?" I drawled, licking my lips. Remnants of the peach I had eaten not so long ago still remained. I smirked. _Perfect._

Sarah's mouth fell open in anger and I swooped in pressing my mouth to hers. My tongue ran over her soft lips, delving into her mouth before she could resist. Her body slowly went limp and her head fell to the side. I kissed her, lightly, one last time before knocking on the door. My poor sweet Sarah…still so susceptible to the powers of my peaches…knocked into an instant sleep with just a little kiss. I laughed as the door was opened and Ricki, tissues in hand, greeted me.  
"Jareth!? What happened?!"  
"It's ironic…only a few hours ago I was here delivering you safely to your home with Sarah asking me much the same thing."  
Ricki scanned Sarah's body a worried expression on her face.  
"She was outside! On the ledge! And she fell…I didn't realise…is she alright? She's not…she hasn't…" Ricki took great heaving breathes fresh tears staining her cheeks as she leant against the doorway.  
"She's fine, my dear. If you would permit me inside I will explain _everything…" _  
Ricki nodded faintly and stepped aside allowing me to rest Sarah on the couch. I sat beside her pulling the red book forward and laying it on the table in front of me, my story clear in my mind. Ricki stared at it as her shoulders heaved.  
"What –What's that?"  
"That, my dear, is the reason for Sarah's accident…"


	12. Crashing

_Heya loyal fans and everyday readers,  
I am **so sorry **it's taken this long to update! what can I say? Exams, assignments and graduation completely overwhelmed me! I'm still in an exam period, so updates will be sketchy, but I will try my hardest to keep writing as much as possible! Thank you, for the wonderful and inspiring reviews. They are muchly appreciated. Keep em comin!  
Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you like it :)  
xxHarleyxx _

JARETH

Ricki sat beside me, tissues scrunched in her hand, as she stared at Sarah with wide eyes. I held back a smirk as I feigned sadness. She was just too gullible.  
"That can't be true!" Ricki said. I stood up, striding to the couch. I took Sarah's limp hand in mine as I patted her soft skin, shaking my head.  
"I'm afraid so."

"But she never mentioned anything about it! You'd think, if she was so obsessed, she would have..."

"My dear, I have dealt with people like her before. And though it would seem likely that she would want to tell the world she preferred to keep it to herself. It was her world. Something that exists in her mind. She wouldnt have wanted to share it with anyone."

Ricki. Poor little Ricki. She sniffed as she looked up at me, doe eyes glimmering with fresh tears.  
"I feel horrible! I thought she was just trying to take you away from me! But...she's...she's"

Sarah gave a small moan her eyes flickering. I stood, watching her as she sat up. Confusion etched the features of her beautiful face. I wanted to grab her, pull those lips of hers to mine and never let her go. _Soon... _  
She caught sight of me and her eyes flashed. I couldn't hold in a laugh as I returned to my chair, pulling Ricki toward me, making sure Sarah noticed my _protective_ hold on her friend.

SARAH

"WHAT WAS THAT JARETH!"

The room danced around me. I tried to clear my head, I clenched my hair in my hands, my temples throbbing. I felt like I'd drunk a weeks worth of alcohol. Slowly, my memory cleared.

_The cakes. The balcony. I'd fallen and...he had saved me._

I swung my legs around, steadying myself as I stood.

_He'd carried me up here and kissed me._

I clenched my fists at my sides. Taking a step forward. I must have looked furious, Ricki was staring at me with terror in her eyes.

_His kiss...like peaches._

Without thinking I wrapped my hand around his ruffled shirt, pulling him to his feet. Ricki let out a small _eep. _  
"You drugged me. Again." I whispered through clenched teeth, my vision slightly blurred. I wanted to be sick. Jareth smiled at me, his eyes glittering.  
"Yes. I did." he whispered back. I went to hit him, hard, but he caught my hand and held it at my side.  
"Sit down, Sarah. I believe you have some explaining to do."

It was then that Ricki seemed to snap out of her daze. She glanced at the table and then me, raising an eyebrow. She only did that when she knew something she wasn't supposed to...  
"Yes, Sarah. You do have some explaining to do!"  
"What did he tell you?" I gasped.  
"Everything."  
Jareth freed my arm and my mouth fell open. I stared at him. Unable to move. He hadn't! He would'nt willingly tell Ricki who he was! Or what he'd done in the past! She'd be long gone by now, if he had. She'd have called the cops and made sure he was dragged out of here, kicking and screaming in a cloud of glitter.

"Then...you know?" my voice was hoarse as I searched Ricki's eyes. She looked sympathetic. Slowly, she reached for my hands, holding them tightly in hers.  
"I had no idea you'd been through so much Sarah. It must be so hard for you! But we're going to get help, okay? I'm not angry at you! I understand now."

Relief washed over me and I pulled Ricki in, hugging her.

"See! I told you he couldn't be trusted!"I turned to Jareth, laughing. "And you thought you'd get away with...with... with whatever it was you were planning! Not this time, buddy! I beat you once. You should have known it would happen again! There's no way Ricki's going anywhere near you now! So you might as well just bugger off back to the underground. You have no power over me!"

My sides ached as I laughed in his face. He remained like stone, just staring at me. I stopped. That couldn't be right. He'd lost. Where was the reaction? Why wasn't he throwing one of his little goblin hissy fits? Why wasn't he flying off in defeat?  
"Jareth...?" I asked, concern in my tone. He simply sighed, reaching for the red book on the table.  
"You've had this book since you were a _little girl_ haven't you, Sarah?" I took a step back cautious now. Something definitely wasn't right.  
"Yes..."  
"And you used to tell this story to your...sibling?" he made it sound as if he'd forgotten.  
"DON'T talk about Toby. You have no right to!"  
"I see..." Jareth let out another sigh. "Sarah. You are aware that this book is not real, are you not?"  
I blinked dumbly at him.  
"What?"  
"It was acceptable for you to believe it, as a child, and to enjoy sharing the story with your young brother. But, my dear, you are far to old to still believe in fairytales!"  
"WHAT?"

Ricki stepped forward, nodding.  
"It's okay, Sarah. Jareth explained everything. When people suffer trauma in their childhood, like you when your mum left, they can continue suffering in adulthood. You were forced to grow up when your mum left and now you're regressing to try and get back the childhood you felt you didn't have!"

The color drained from my face as my heart began to race. This was all wrong! What had he told her?

"Ricki, that's not true! I had Karen. My childhood was fine!"

"No it wasn't Sarah, but that's okay. I understand. You loved this story when you were little and now that Jareth has come along...well, he reminds you of the Jareth in your story. and you think that your the girl the goblin king falls in love with! You just want to believe that the Labyrinth is real because, maybe, going back to childhood will bring your mother back to you."

"You're kidding! Ricki! The labyrinth is real, that _is _the Jareth from the story. He kidnapped my brother and almost _killed_ me on countless occasions while I ran his stupid labyrinth!"

"It's not stupid..."Jareth whispered in my ear, too quietly for Ricki to hear. "I seem to remember you quite enjoyed certain...shared experienced the two of us had."

Flashes of the ballroom came back to me. The laughing faces and taunting stares. I felt like I had back then. Completely out of place. Lost. Scared.  
"No! He's lying! He's tricking you Ricki!"

Ricki looked at _him_ as if he were the most wonderful thing on the planet. She ran her hand over his shoulder, holding onto him tightly.  
"Sarah. Jareth is a doctor. Did I tell you that? Well, he is. He said he's treated people like you before! And he's willing to help. All you have to do is _let _us help."  
"We understand that you're lonely, Sarah. You believe so strongly that this story of yours is real! Seing Ricki and I happy together is upsetting you as you are the one who wants the goblin king's love."Jareth smirked. "We wouldn't want you attempting suicide again, would we? Next time I won't be there to save you."  
Ricki sniffled.  
"Please, Sarah! I don't know what I'd do if something happened! You have to let him help! We'll get through this!

_The goblin king was dating my best friend. He'd convinced her that he was a doctor and she now thought I was crazy._ The after effects of the peach spiked up again and I ran to the bathroom, unable to hold in the contents of my stomach.

My world was crashing around me.

And it was all because of him...


	13. Confessions

JARETH

Ricki insisted I stay the night. Her best friend was in serious trouble! Me, being the wonderful doctor I was, could keep an eye on her throughout the night. Just in case she tried something, again. I laughed. She hadn't even needed proof! The moment the words left my mouth she had believed them! It didn't matter what Sarah said, it just made her sound crazy! i was winning.

_She would be mine... _

My footsteps echoed through the small apartment as I left the kitchen opening the door to Sarah's room. Ricki was asleep, a half eaten cupcake on her desk. Sarah, however, sat with her legs drawn under her chin. Her pale skin glowed in the faint light her eyes shimmering as she looked at me.  
"What do you want?"she whispered, venom in her voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I stood beside her chuckling as she edged further away.  
"Sarah..." I reached for her running a gloved hand down her arm.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"I believ_e _you_ enjoy _it when I touch you, Sarah my sweet." I leant over her my face inches from hers. I heard her knuckles crack in warning and smirked.  
"Is violence the only answer you can think of, love?"  
"You want to know want I'm thinking of?" she spat. I wrapped a strand of her hair around my finger.  
"Tell me."  
"I'm imagining slamming your head into the balcony door, kicking you between your legs and throwing you over the edge...all before Ricki wakes up."  
I grinned.  
"Is that so? And what would you tell her when she woke up?"  
"You tripped."  
"Oh Sarah. Though I do so love the idea of you between my legs, I don't think that is the right answer. My sweet, you're in a very disastrious predicament. One wrong move and I can convince dear Ricki to ship you off to an asylum."

Her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."  
"Not if you co-operate. You see, Sarah. I have her in the palm of my hand. Your weak little friend will do anything I say. And, right now, she believes I am the only one that can help you solve your little problem."  
"Was this your plan? Convince my friend I'm crazy just to have some sort of leverage? Join me in the underground or I'll have you sent to an asylum? Well guess what, Jareth, I choose the fucking asylum!"  
I'd never heard her curse. Her anger bubbled in every word she spoke. She was furious. I loved it.  
"Now, now, Sarah." I pounced on her, pinning her arms down before she could strike me.  
"Watch that tongue of yours. It's not polite to swear."  
Her eyes burned into mine.  
"You want me to be polite?" she screamed. "You're ruining my life! You're using my friend to manipulate me and your drugging her into doing everything you say! She's so full of peaches right now that she won't WAKE UP!"  
Ricki turned over, remaining in a peaceful sleep. Emphasising Sarah's point. I shrugged.

"Annoying, is it not? Having someone walk into your life when you do not expect it? Having someone turn all of _your_ people against you?" My anger began to grow. "Frustrating isn't it? When they beat you at every turn! Using your own things against you until you have nothing left!"  
My face was so close to hers that our noses brushed her breath warm on my skin as she took in everything I said.

"Tell me, Sarah, what does it feel like when your world crashed down around you? Does it hurt? Does it tear at your mind and body? Making you feel useless? Pathetic? Weak!"

Her face lit up with understanding and, for just a moment, she was frightened.

SARAH

"You...You're making me feel how you did when I won? This is all just about revenge?"

He stood up, his body shaking with suppresed fury.  
"Oh no, Sarah. This isn't _just_ about revenge. This is about claiming what's mine! I have waited for four years! You were mine the moment you entered my labyrinth and you still are."

He fell to his knees, grabbing my hand, with an almost pleading stare.  
"You were just a girl. Too innocent to understand." A deep growl escaped his chest. "But you are meant to be my queen. The underground needs you, Sarah."  
His lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"I need you. You can _almost _understand that, _now."_

He was back to his feet before I could reply, pacing the room with clenched fists.  
"But you will not understand, completely, until you have lost everything! Just as I lost everything!"He sighed, his shoulders hunching over slightly.  
"This power you hold over me... will not last for much longer."

My heart skipped a beat.  
"And then, what? When this power is gone what do you plan to do to me! It's not like you can do much more!"  
"Sarah, you understimate me. Once again. There is so much more I can Do. To. You. And I will..."  
"what is that supposed to mean! What are you going to do Jareth?"  
"You'l l just have to find out..."

He left me alone, closing the door as I released a furious scream.

... If he said that one more time I was going to kick his ass!


End file.
